


The Sunbeam Flaring in Your Lovely Body

by toastpiercer



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Backstory, Boarding School Nemeses, Canon Character of Color, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Canon, Short, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastpiercer/pseuds/toastpiercer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gus looked back at Max and drank in the dip in between his shoulder blades, the lines of his well-formed arms, the way the late afternoon sun shone on the dimples on his cheeks, and loved him, loved him, loved him.</i>
</p><p>Gus and Max go to Germany to solicit some of Gus' old schoolmates into working with them, and nothing important happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sunbeam Flaring in Your Lovely Body

"I still think it was rude of them to make you go through an interpreter," Max grumbled, once he'd caught his breath again. It was four-o-clock in the afternoon, and Gus had scheduled a break in the seemingly endless stream of meetings with his old boarding school associates, supposedly so he and Max could go back to the hotel and… confer.

They'd certainly gone back to the hotel. There just hadn't been a lot of conferring going on.

"I know they speak English just as well as you," Max continued. "They're disrespectful." 

Gus sighed heavily and propped himself back up against the headboard. "You shouldn't stay hung up on that," he said. "Schuler's always loved making me sing for my supper. My ego's not so delicate that I'm unwilling to put up with it. Trust me, I've dealt with much worse from him." 

Max flipped onto his stomach. "I don't understand how your German can be so bad, anyway. Didn't you go to school in Switzerland?"

"Prieuré d'Ayent is in Valais," Gus explained. "Besides English, we spoke mostly French." 

"Mmm." For all his disgruntlement, this soon post-coital, Max couldn't quite cast off the smug mannerisms of a well-fed cat. He scooted over on his elbows and nuzzled happily at Gus' jaw. "Gustavo, you clearly hate this man. Why did you drag us halfway around the world to deal with someone you despise?" 

Gus twisted his fingers in Max's hair and gave a kind of facial shrug, a slight movement of his eyebrows he was adept at filling with fathomless disdain. "I don't have to like him. We just have to be able to work together from separate continents. After six years of living in the same building as him, I'm sure I can more than manage that. Out of all of my associates, Schuler is best balanced with regards to connections, funds, and discretion. He's an unpleasant individual, it's true, but he's also an ideal business partner. That's why we're here." 

"Oh, is that why we're here?" Max asked, eyes dancing, resting his chin on Gus' shoulder. "I was starting to think we came all this way just so you could eat in nice restaurants and fuck me in expensive hotel rooms."

Gus looked back at Max and drank in the dip in between his shoulder blades, the lines of his well-formed arms, the way the late afternoon sun shone on the dimples on his cheeks, and loved him, loved him, loved him. 

"Well. I've gotten very good at multitasking," he said, leering pleasantly. Laughing back, Max caught his smile in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Love Sonnet XI_ , by Pablo Neruda.


End file.
